Something And I Have No Idea
by Jar of Mist
Summary: Marik is stuck with a monkey, who killed a caretaker, and freed other monkeys, if anyone finds out, Marik is gonna get the blame.


"Something And I Have No Idea"- (Monday, November 10, 2003) 

Chapter ONE: The Monkey

"Kyie! Kyie! Kyie" A small brown monkey with a tan tummy, ears and mouth was bouncing around franticly in his cage. The monkey started waving his arm out of the cage at Marik Ishtar, who was on a visit at the Zoo. "KYIE! KYIE" The monkey was asking for a banana, but Marik didn't understand. He looked at the small chimp. "What do you want" He asked, rather dully.

"Ooo-KY-KY-KY" The monkey cried.

("Oooh, BANANA")

Marik just looked at the monkey, and then reached into his pocket. The monkey watched, eagerly, as Marik pulled out a piece of fruit and gave it the chimp. "Oooo" The monkey took it, and sat down in his cage, eating away at it.

"Marik! Come on! We have to go home" Marik's sister called him. "Oh, alright..." Marik said, disappointed. "Ky... Ky... Ky..." The monkey was watching Marik leaving to go to Ishizu.

Later that night... When the caretaker was feeding the animals, he opened the cage to feed the monkeys, and that little one that liked Marik, hit the caretaker off the head with a coconut, and got out of the cage, taking the food and goodies with him, as he made his way to Marik.

Marik was watching some show about fighting, when the monkey leaped down onto his shoulder. "KY"

("HI")

"AHH" Marik let out a short scream; recovered his breath, and looked at the door, apparently Ishizu and Odion did not hear him. "Ky" The monkey looked at Marik, and offered him a piece of fruit. "Y-You have it. How'd you get here" Marik asked, as the monkey sat down on the couch next to Marik, and began gobbling some fruits. "Ka-ky-ky-ky..." The monkey answered, his cheeks stuffed with fruit bits.

Marik picked up the monkey, and placed him on the bed. "KY" Monkey was staring at his fruits on the couch. "KY" Marik gave him the fruits that was left on the couch. The monkey began stuffing himself again.

Marik went over to the door, peeked out, and saw Ishizu and Odion talking together. "KY! burp-burp" Monkey burped twice, and rolled over on his tummy. Marik closed the door quietly, and walked over to the monkey, looking at him. "How'd you get here" Marik muttered, but the little, fat monkey was asleep. "Oh well... I was getting tired myself..." Marik then layed down, and fell asleep right next to the monkey.

Next Day... Marik woke up, he looked at where the monkey had been sleeping. "Ky! Ky" The monkey let out a cry as it came running back into the room though the cracked door with Ishizu's bra on it's head. "Ky! Ky" The monkey began jumping around franticly, trying to get the thing off him. Marik walked over, grabbed the monkey, and picked him up. "Ooo-ky" The monkey mumbled. "Where were you" Marik asked, still sounding tired. "Oh-ky- ky." Monkey lifted the bra off his eyes, and looked up at Marik.

Marik just shook his head as he placed the monkey on the couch. "Ky..." The monkey pulled the bra off, and started to try to eat it. "Ploo" He spat it out after a few minutes. Marik picked it up. "Great..." Marik muttered. The monkey leaped up on Marik's shoulder, surprising him. "AH" The monkey began to pick at Marik's hair, trying to look for insects like he'd do with his old monkey buddies.

Marik, again, put the monkey on the couch. Marik went to his door, and peeked out, the other two were nowhere in sight. Marik turned at the monkey. "Stay here." He said sternly. "Ky-oo-ky." The monkey replied in a singsong sounding voice, and began leaping around on the couch. Marik picked up Ishizu's bra. "I'd better return this before she finds out..." Marik said, and left the room.

Marik walked ot of his room, and walked into the kitchen. "Marik, you want breakfest" Ishizu asked, she was standing at the stove, and didn't turn around. "Uh... Sure..." Marik answered, and sat down at the table. "Where's Odion"

"Out." Was the reply. "He'll come back soon though." Ishizu told him. "Ah." Marik nodded slightly. Marik saw the monkey sitting in the kitchen entrance. Marik got up slowly, sneaking over to the monkey. He turned around, bended down, and grabbed the monkey. "Ky" Monkey cried. "Shh" Marik covered it's mouth. "Did you sneeze" Ishizu asked. "Uh... Yeah..." Marik answered. "Ra bless you." Marik thought for a minute. "Isn't it supposed to be God" He asked himself.

Marik went and sat down at the table again, the monkey and bra on his lap. The monkey tryed to leap out of his lap, except Marik was holding him. "Kmph..." The monkey sank his teeth into Marik's hand, while trying to get out. "Er..." Marik kept himself from reacting to the pain. The monkey then held still, his teeth still in Marik. "Here. Pancakes." Ishizu placed a plate down in front of him. "Now, I'll go check on Odion." She said, leaving the kitchen.

Marik pulled the monkey up, and looked at him. "Bad..." Marik told him. "Ky..." The monkey then wet on Marik. "Oooo..." The monkey said, after finishing his business. Marik got up, went into his room. "Now, I have to change my clothes..." Marik said, outloud. "Ky-ky-ky-ky-ky..." The monkey said, wiggling his booty, and sitting down on Marik's bed. After Marik had finished changing, he noticed that when the monkey had wet on him, the monkey also got his sister's bra. "Uh..." Marik glared at the monkey. "Just great..." He said though gritted teeth.

Ishizu went back into the kitchen, but Marik wasn't there, and he didn't eat his breakfest.

Marik walked back to the kitchen WITHOUT the monkey or bra, and he made sure he locked his door tightly. Marik looked up as he entered the kitchen. "Sister... How's Odion" Marik asked. "Alright, won't come in though. Let me guess, you spilled the syrup on yourself again" Ishizu asked, and Marik nodded. "Eh, yeah." Marik sat down in his chair again. Marik picked up the syrup, and poured it on his pancakes, and put a slice of butter on it. He then began eating his breakfest.

Marik got up. "I got to go to my room." He told Ishizu, who just nodded. "Okay." She replied.

Marik entered his room, and looked around for the monkey right away. The monkey was curled up on his bed, his tail covered over him. Marik then noticed Ishizu's bra was in shreds. "Uh, great... I hope it wasn't her favorite..." Marik said, tossing it into the trash can near his desk. He then glared at the sleeping monkey again.

"Eek..." The monkey stretched, and sat up, looking at Marik. Marik sighed. Marik went and sat down on the couch, and turned on the TV.

"The Domino Zoo's caretaker was murdered, and some of the monkeys are missing from their cages. If you know who did such a terrible thing, please tell the police, so they can arrest whoever it is."

Marik's glance went over to the monkey. "I thought he looked familar..." Marik muttered nervously. "I got it! I'll just tell the po... lice... They'll think I did it" Marik realized. "Stay here." Marik told the monkey. "Oo-ky." The monkey answered, and plopped down on his back again. Marik left the room.

Ishizu and Odion saw the news as well; then Marik came into the room with them. "Hi, brother." Ishizu greeted him. "Did you guys hear the news? Duh..." Marik realized they did because the TV was on. "Hmm-mmm." Odion mumbled. "Yes. It is indeed terrible news..." Ishizu said. "What if one of us stole the monkey" Marik asked. "Well, I wouldn't tell you" Odion exclaimed. "Why would we steal a monkey" Ishizu asked, confused. "I dunno..." Marik muttered. "I DIDN'T STEAL IT! SO, DON'T EVEN BLAME ME" Odion cried. "Odion, we didn't blame you..." Ishizu told him. "Huh" Odion answered. "I wonder who done it..." Marik muttered. "Killing someone and stealing a monkey is very wrong, so I hope whoever did it, is taken to jail..." Ishizu said. "Right..." Marik walked back to his room, and layed down.


End file.
